APPLICANT'S DESCRIPTION: Cancer research, in the genome era, is undergoing a dramatic and rapid metamorphosis. But the new discoveries in cancer biology and genetics must be translated properly into cancer practice through sound research. Unfortunately, academically prepared clinician investigators, to conduct such research, are in short supply. The NCI's program announcement PAR 99-077, "Clinical Oncology Research Career Development Program," is designed to increase the number of medical doctors and doctorally degreed oncology nurses to serve this clinical-translational interface. Mayo Clinic is a highly respected center for medical training, research and patient care. The Mayo environment has the key elements needed for an outstanding training program in clinical-translational research: The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC), an NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center, has had continuous funding from NCI for over 25 years - the center is vital and growing, experiencing a 250% increase in its NCI funding since 1994. It is recognized that particularly for the quality of its clinical research, clinical trials, and translational research; Mayo is world-renowned as a center for medical training - its Graduate School of Medicine is the largest residency training program in the world, teaching 1200 physicians each year in over 100 specialties; and Mayo has an outstanding K30 program, delivering the didactic elements necessary for clinical-translational research training. With the proposed Mayo Clinical Oncology Research Training Program, we will build upon our Comprehensive Cancer Center and K30 infrastructures to develop a combined didactic-mentored training program in clinical and translational cancer research. This proposed program represents the first cancer research training program for clinicians at Mayo. We have brought together an exceptional group of researchers and mentors, organized in already existing multidisciplinary teams. Research plans for fellows can be designed in breast cancer, GI cancer, genetics/family studies, hematology, neuro-oncology, nicotine dependence, novel therapeutics, ovarian cancer, population sciences/outcomes research, prostate cancer, and symptom control/QOL. With this program, we will train clinician investigators who will have a solid understanding of high quality clinical research, who can design and manage all phases of clinical trials, and who can partner with basic, population and/or behavioral scientists to translate discoveries into better medical care.